Hero Wars GP: Kamen Rider 3
Hero Wars GP: Kamen Rider 3 is the 6th Hero Wars movie as well as the 19th film in the Dragon Ball series, and the 15th to carry the Dragon Ball Z branding. It will be personally supervised by Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama, fallowing Hero Wars 2. Plot One peaceful day on Earth, two remnants of Frieza's army named Sorbet and Tagoma arrive searching for the Dragon Balls with the aim of reviving Frieza. They succeed, and Frieza revives Shocker using a time machine. As a result, Eon is reborn and a new world is made from it. The Shockers of 2 worlds unite to take over the multiverse. However, thanks to the new Rider called Kamen Rider 3, the heroes of Earth must unite to fight. Characters Kamen Riders *Showa Riders *Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- |style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |Akira Date |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Mach |Gou Shijima |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; " |Kamen Rider 3/Sango |Kyoichiro Kuroi |} *Bujin Riders |Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Bujin OOO |Tato Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze |Sotormo Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard |Rumi Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim |Gaige Kazuraba |} Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Krillin *Master Roshi *Majin Boo *Neko Majin *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Z Cartoon Network *Dexter *Dee Dee *Johnny Bravo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ben Tennyson *Alternate Ben Tennyson *Ben 10,000 Internet Reviewers *Nostalgia Critic *Angry Video Game Nerd *Nostalgia Chick *Linkara *Spoony *Last Angry Geek *Film Brain *Paw Dugan *Kyle Kallgren *brentalfloss *Battle Geek Plus *Some Jerk with a Camera *Doggy *Convoy Cat *Heisanevilgenius *MikeJ *EZ Rider *AniMat The Doraemons *Doraemon *Dora The Kid *Wang Dora *Dora Med III *El Matadora *Dora-nichov *Dora-rinho *Dorami *Dora Time Other Heroes |Jiro |- | |Ichiro |- | style="width: 30px; text-align: right; background-color: brown; "|Sanagiman |rowspan="2"|Goro Watari/Saburo Kazeta |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: lightblue; "|Inazuman |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Poitrine |Yuko Murakami, Yu Kamimura & Misaki Nagao |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Zubat |Ken Hayakawa |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Space Sheriff Gavan |Retsu Ichijouji |} Allies *Deneb *Special Investigation Unit **Kiriko Shijima **Jun Honganji **Rinna Sawagami **Kyu Saijo **Genpachiro Otta *Tōbei Tachibana *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-line *Engine K-line *Machalcon *Beerus *Whis *Alternate Max Tennyson *Malcolm Ray *Tamara Chambers *The Devil *Hyper Fan Girl *Rob Walker *Santa Christ Villains *Shocker **Frieza **The Great Leader of Shocker **Vilgax **Eon **Sorbet **Tagoma **Pilaf **Mai **Shu **Mojo Jojo Aliens Used *Astrodactyl Cast Kamen Rider Cast *Ryoma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *Yuu Inaba - Gou Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *Mitsuhiro Oikawa - Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider 3 *Rio Uchida - Kiriko Shijima *Tsurutaro Kataoka - Jun Honganji *Rei Yoshii - Rinna Sawagami *Kenta Hamano - Kyu Saijo *Taira Imata - Genpachiro Otta *Gaku Sano - Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Rikiya Koyama - Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Asaya Kimijima - Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Kimito Totani - Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider DiEnd *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Kōji Yusa - Urataros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Yuichi Nakamura - Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *Shigeki Hosokawa - Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *Ryōji Morimoto - Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *Kousei Amano - Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *Takahiro Hōjō - Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *Shunsuke Takasugi - Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *Hiroaki Murakami - Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *Tomokazu Seki - Kamen Rider Stronger *Tōru Okazaki - Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 *Kazuki Kato - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 (1981), Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *Hassei Takano - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 (1981) *Masaya Kikawada - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 (1981) *Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki Super Sentai Cast *Shunsuke Nishikawa - Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *Gaku Matsumoto - Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *Kaito Nakamura - Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *Yuuka Yano - Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *Kasumi Yamaya - Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *Jun Shison - Right/ToQ1gou *Jin Hiramaki - Tokatti/ToQ2gou *Riria - Mio/ToQ3gou *Ryusei Yokohama - Hikari/ToQ4gou *Ai Moritaka - Kagura/ToQ5gou *Shin Nagahama - Akira Nijino/ToQ6gou *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *Ryota Ozawa - Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *Yuki Yamada - Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *Mao Ichimichi - Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *Kazuki Shimizu - Don "Doc" Dogoier/Gokai Green *Yui Koike - Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver *Yasuhisa Furuhara - Sōsuke Esumi/Go-on Red *Shinwa Kataoka - Renn Kōsaka/Go-on Blue *Rina Aizawa - Saki Rōyama/Go-on Yellow *Masahiro Usui - Hanto Jō/Go-on Green *Kenji Ebisawa - Gunpei Ishihara/Go-on Black *Hidenori Tokuyama - Hiroto Sutō/Go-on Gold *Yumi Sugimoto - Miu Sutō/Go-on Silver *Daisuke Namikawa - Engine Speedor *Hisao Egawa - Engine Bus-on *Miki Inoue - Engine Bearrv *Hiroaki Hirata - Machalcon *Shun Shioya - Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *Nao Nagasawa - Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *Kohei Yamamoto - Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow *Yujiro Shirakawa - Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *Nobuo Kyo - Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger *Taiki Matsuno - Shurikenger *Teruaki Ogawa - Sasuke/NinjaRed *Satomi Hirose - Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Saizou/NinjaBlue *Shu Kawai - Seikai/NinjaYellow *Kane Kosugi - Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *Kazuki Yao - Ninjaman *Masaru Shishido - Goro Hoshino/OhRed *Takayuki Godai - Takayuki Hiba/Vul Engle *Kin'ya Sugi - Kinya Samejima/Vul Shark *Asao Kobayashi - Asao Hyou/Vul Panther *Shinichi Yuuki - Ippei Akag/DeziRed *Kenji Ohba - Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya, Daigoro Oume/DeziBlue *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Akira Shinmei/Aoranger, Sokichi Banba/Big One *Naoya Makoto - Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akaranger Cartoon Network cast *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Tara Strong - Bubbles *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson *Steve Blum – Vilgax *Judd Nelson – Ben 10,000, Eon Internet Reviewers Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic *James Rolfe - Angry Video Game Nerd *Lindsay Ellis - The Nostalgia Chick *Lewis Lovhaug - Linkara *Noah Antwiler - Spoony *Brain Heinz - Last Angry Geek *Brent Black - brentalfloss *Malcolm Ray - Himself, The Devil *Tamara Chambers - Herself, Hyper Fan Girl *Rob Walker - Himself, Santa Christ *Mat Burket - AniMat Quotes *Fr Tidva *Like Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the film title referred as "GP", which is short for "Grand Prix" akin to the name of every major race on the Formula 1 circuit. *The trailer hinted that Ben 10,000 will change into Kamen Rider Omni. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Movies